Competitive spirit
Competitive spirit (10. 경쟁심) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. This document has been re-added and expanded in the remake version. It details the story of The Library Ghost. Location In the original game, it is found dummy data (unused file) in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School game data files. In the remake, it is found in Biology Lab on the 4th floor of Main Building, Section 2. Transcript 2001 English= Competitive spirit Kyung-hee, who lost her father when young, was bad off. Relatives forced her to enter vocational high school, but to go to college, she chose to enter academic high school. Kyung-hee thought studying was the only way to climb from poverty. She was worried about if someone would beat her. But she always remained second in her class. Comparing her own situation with the top student receiving expensive private lesson, Kyung-hee felt extremely ashamed and killed herself. People often see Kyung-hee in the library. When studying in the library after school, she appears in front of the desk cupping her chin in her hands. Watching a student studying for a while, sometimes she talk in riddles and disappears. |-|Korean= 경쟁심 일찍 아버지를 여읜 경희는 집안 형편이 어려웠다. 고등학교 진학시 집안 사람들은 실업계 고등학교로의 진학을 강요했다. 그러나 경희는 대학진학을 목표로 인문고에 진학한다. 경희는 오로지 공부만이 가난을 벗어나는 길이라고 생각했다. 혹시 남이 자신을 앞지르지나 않을까하는 조바심으로 항상 남을 의식하며 공부를 했다. 그러나 그녀는 늘 2등에만 머물렀다. 나중에는 고액과외를 받는 1등과 자신의 처지를 비교하다, 가난한 형편에서는 도저히 1등을 할 수 없다는 자괴감에 빠져 자살하고 만다. 그 뒤 도서관에서 그녀의 귀신을 종종 목격하기도 한다. 도서관에 남아 공부를 하고 있으면 손으로 턱을 괴고 책상 머리에 나타나 공부하는 모습을 한참동안 바라보고 있다가 가끔 알 수 없는 말을 던지고 사라진다. 2015 English= 10. Competitive Spirit Kyoung-hee's father passed away when she was young so her family struggled with money. Her family expected her to go to a vocational high school and start making money as soon as possible. Kyoung-hee, however, had a different idea. To her, studying hard and getting into a good college was the only chance they had at escaping poverty. So against her family’s wishes, she decided to attend a regular high school. In high school, Kyoung-hee stayed true to her goal of studying hard. Her grades were so excellent that she became one of the top students in the prestigious Y high school. For her, however, it was not enough. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t beat the student in first place. The number one student was a cheerful girl named Sae-yeon. She had always been popular because of her smarts and kind nature. It was said her father was a top government official. Maybe that explained how Sae-yeon could be so confident and positive all the time. Kyoung-hee had never once seen her study. She only ever saw her laughing with her friends. In spite of this, Sae-yeon always had better grades than her. “When does she study?” Kyoung-hee wondered. She decided that Sae-yeon must be getting very expensive private tutoring. Kyoung-hee chewed on her nails out of anxiety. She felt as if she and her family would be doomed to live in poverty forever if she didn’t figure out a way to beat Sae-yeon and become the top student. So she threw herself into her studies more ever before. She hardly slept, and studied so hard that she felt like her eyes could bore a hole through her textbooks. As time passed, dark circles formed under her eyes. Finally, the exam that she had prepared so much for was over. All her classmates complained that the exam was way too difficult. She sat back in her chair and smiled, believing that she had aced it. “I will finally beat her this time.” Kyoung-hee closed her eyes and could already imagine Sae-yeon’s tearful face. At last, the day they would receive their report cards came. The room was filled with varying reactions to the report cards. Some were crying, some were relieved, and some just didn’t care. Kyoung-hee looked at her report card with confidence. Then, her faced twisted in shock. Second place. On the report card it was written that she scored second best, again. She turned to look at Sae-yeon and saw her smiling brightly with her friends. She had lost to her again. Kyoung-hee was so stunned after this that she could not focus during any of her classes. Only one thing filled her mind, and that was Sae-yeon. “How the hell could she beat me every time? It must be the expensive private lessons… But I don’t have that kind of luxury. This means I could never beat her. It’s over now. We will just have to live in poverty forever.” Kyoung-hee, from the trauma of her stress, developed a mental disorder and ended up killing herself. A rumor spread after her death, that a ghost had begun to appear in the library. It is said that if you remain in the library to study until midnight, a girl will glare at you with her chin resting on her hands before suddenly disappearing. |-|Korean= 10. 경쟁심 일찍 아버지를 여읜 경희는 집안 형편이 어려웠다. 그녀의 식구들은 경희가 실업계 고등학교로 진학하여 하루빨리 돈을 벌어오기를 기대했다. 그러나 경희의 생각은 달랐다. 그녀가 생각하기엔 오직 공부만이 이 지긋지긋한 가난을 벗어날 수 있는 길이었다. 그래서 경희는 식구들의 반대를 무릅쓰고 인문계 고등학교로 진학했다. 고등학생이 된 경희는 자신의 결심대로 학업에 매진했다. 그녀의 성적은 명문 고교인 Y고교에서도 순위권에 들 수 있을 만큼 훌륭했다. 하지만 그녀는 별로 만족스럽지 않았다. 아무리 노력해도 1등이 될 수 없었기 때문이다. 경희를 좌절하게 한 1등은 쾌활한 성격의 세연이란 여학생이었다. 공부도 잘하고 성격도 좋아 인기가 많은 학생이었다. 그녀의 아버지가 고위 공무원이라는 얘기도 있었다. 그 때문인지 세연은 경희와 달리 매사 긍정적이고 자신감이 넘쳤다. 경희는 그 애가 공부하는 모습을 본 적이 없었다. 항상 친구들에게 둘러싸여 즐겁게 수다를 떠는 모습뿐이었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 항상 자신보다 성적이 좋았다. 대체 언제 공부를 하는 거지? 분명 고액의 과외를 받고 있는 거야. 분명해. 경희는 손톱을 물어 뜯었다. 조바심이 났다. 저 아이를 이기지 못하면 자신은 영원히 가난 속에 살게 될 것 같았다. 그래서 경희는 이를 악물고 공부하기로 했다. 잠 자는 시간마저 줄여가며, 공책에 구멍이 뚫리도록 밑줄을 치며 공부했다. 그녀의 눈은 점차 퀭하게 변해 갔다. 벼르고 별렀던 시험이 끝났다. 모든 학생이 너무 어려웠다며 아우성이었다. 그녀는 속으로 미소 지었다. 자신 있었기 때문이었다.''this ''Italic text is missing in the document of game(estimates Output error) but In the collection menu, this sentence is normally output. 이번에야 말로 이길 수 있어. 경희에겐 울상이 된 그 아이의 표정이 벌써부터 보이는 것 같았다. 드디어 성적표를 나눠주는 날이 되었다. 성적표를 받아 든 아이들의 반응은 제각각 다양했다. 울상인 아이도 있고, 안도의 한숨을 쉬는 아이도 있고, 별 관심이 없다는 듯 시큰둥한 아이도 있었다. 경희는 자신감 있게 성적표를 확인했다. 그녀의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 2등. 또 2등이었다. 그녀는 고개를 돌려 세연을 바라봤다. 세연은 친구들에게 사이에서 환하게 웃고 있었다. 그 뒤로 경희는 수업시간에 선생님의 말씀에 집중할 수 없었다. 그녀의 머리 속은 세연 생각뿐이었다. 쟤는 뭔데 날 이길 수 있는 거지? 고액과외 때문이겠지. 틀림없어. 난 고액과외를 받을 돈이 없어. 틀렸어. 난 영원히 쟤를 이기지 못 해. 그냥 영원히 가난 속에 살아야 하는 거야. 결국 경희는 정신착란 증세를 보이다 끝내 자살하고 말았다. 그 후로 학교의 도서관에서 귀신이 나타난다는 소문이 돌았다. 밤 12시까지 도서관에 남아 공부를 하고 있으면, 손으로 턱을 괸 여성이 나타나 공부하는 사람을 한참 동안 노려보다가 사라진다고 한다. |-|Français= 10. L'esprit de compétition Le père de Kyoung-Hee décéda lorsqu'elle était jeune donc sa famille avait des problèmes avec l'argent. Sa famille voulait qu'elle aille en école professionnelle pour rapporter rapidement de l'argent. Kyoung-Hee avait une autre idée en tête. Pour elle, étudier durement et entrer dans une bonne université était la seule solution pour échapper à la pauvreté. Alors, contre l'avis de sa famille, Kyoung-Hee entra dans un lycée ordinaire. Au lycée, Kyoung-Hee resta fidèle à son objectif de travailler dur. Ses notes étaient si excellentes qu'elle faisait partie des meilleurs élèves du Lycée Yeondu. Pour elle, ce n'était pas assez. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'arrivait pas à battre le premier élève. Le numéro 1 était une fille enjouée nommée Sae-Yeon. Elle avait toujours été populaire par son intelligence et sa gentillesse. On disait que son père était un haut fonctionnaire du gouvernement. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle paraissait toujours confiante et toujours positive. Kyoung-Hee se ne l'avait jamais vu étudier. Elle l'a voyait toujours rire avec ses amis. Malgré cela, Sae-Yeon avait de meilleurs résultats qu'elle. « Quand étudie-t-elle? » Se demanda Kyoung-Hee. Elle se dit que Sae-Yeon devait avoir des cours particuliers extrêmement chers. À cause de l'anxiété, Kyoung-Hee rongeait ses ongles. Elle sentait que si elle ne battait pas Sae-Yeon, elle et sa famille serait condamnée à rester pauvre éternellement. Alors elle décida d'étudier encore plus qu'avant. Elle ne dormait pas et étudier tellement qu'elle pensait que ses yeux pouvaient trouer ses cahiers. Le temps passa et d'énormes cernes noires entourèrent ses yeux. Finalement, l'examen pour lequel Kyoung-Hee s'était autant préparée se termina. Tout ses camarades se plaignaient que celui-ci était extrêmement dur. Elle était assise au fond de sa chaise et souriait pensant qu'elle l'avait réussi. « Je vais finalement la battre. » Kyoung-Hee ferma les yeux et imaginait déjà Sae-Yeon en larmes. Enfin, le jour où ils reçurent leurs bulletins de notes arriva. La pièce était remplie de toutes émotions suivant le bulletin. Certains pleuraient, d'autres étaient soulagés et certains s'en fichaient juste. Kyoung-Hee regarda son bulletin confiante. Soudainement, son visage changea en une expression de choc. Deuxième. Sur le bulletin, il était écrit qu'elle était deuxième, encore une fois. Elle regarda Sae-Yeon qui riait avec ses amies. Elle avait encore perdu face à elle. Kyoung-Hee était tellement choquée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en classe. Une chose hantait son esprit : Sae-Yeon. « Comment peut-elle me battre à chaque fois ? Ça doit être les leçons privées coûteuses.. Mais je n'ai pas ce luxe.. Cela veut dire que je ne la battrais jamais. C'est fini maintenant. Ma famille devra vivre dans la pauvreté pour toujours. » Kyoung-Hee du fait de son stresse, développa une maladie mentale et finit par se suicider. Après sa mort une rumeur circulait concernant la bibliothèque. C'est dit que si on reste dans la bibliothèque pour étudier après minuit, une fille te fixera avec son menton reposant sur ses mains et elle disparaîtra soudainement. Further Notes *In the original, This document doesn't exist. It only exists in an unused file in the game data. A few years after the release, one user found the text of this unused document. *The story was expanded upon and re-written in the remake, the basic plot remained unchanged. Kyoung-hee actually appears in the Remake, but she didn't appear in the original version and her document was never used in the game, however it was leftover in dummy data files (unused). References Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories